Mercy
by charming writer
Summary: Oliver, Lois & Kara are kidnapped by a man with a grudge against Oliver who pits them in some deadly games. Kara gets shot via Kryptonite whilst out with future blind hero Matt Murdock. He tells Chloe & Clark what's happened & they go try & save them.


**Mercy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: This story will be different from the season 5 episode as the focus will be on Lois, Kara & Oliver when all 3 of them are kidnapped by a Madman who has a grudge against Oliver & uses Lois & Kara as pawns in his sick twisted game. **

**Extra Note: Kara / Linda goes out on a date with Matt Murdock the future superhero Dare Devil who's in Metropolis prosecuting a client in court. He informs Chloe & Clark about her disappearance after she's shot via a Kryptonite bullet by the Madman. The 2 of them investigate what's happened but can they save them before it's too late. **

Smallville Countryside 2 Weeks After Christmas 

_Oliver Queen's in the back of his limo talking to someone on his cell phone as he's travelling back to Metropolis after finishing up some business in Smallville. _

Oliver: Okay check the figures again. If they don't add up then we'll have to go back to the drawing board.

_The person on the other end speaks._

Employee: Okay Mr. Queen.

_He hangs up his phone. The driver in front speaks to Oliver._

Geoffrey: We should be in Metropolis in half hour Mr. Queen.

Oliver: Okay Geoffrey thanks.

_Turning his head Oliver looks out at the window at the passing surroundings he sees. His mind wonders as he starts thinking about Kara / Linda the times they've spoken, her smile, her stern but cute look when she's angry. Shaking his head he turns round knowing whatever he may want he can never have. Coming up to a train level crossing the limo stops as the light turn red but the barrier stays up. They wait patiently for the train to pass. Noticing nothing after a few minutes Oliver peers out the windows. _

Oliver: Hey where's the train?

_Geoffrey speaks. _

Geoffrey: I don't know sir but the lights red although the barriers not down. Shall I go on Mr. Queen?

Oliver: No wait a few minutes just encase it does come.

Geoffrey: Okay sir.

_Just at that moment a gun shots heard which passes through the passenger side of the front doors & hits Geoffrey square in the side of the head killing him. His head slumps onto the steering wheel. _

Oliver: (Shocked, Unnerved) Oh my god Geoffrey?

_Shocked & nerved Oliver undoes his seatbelt & leans forward seeing what's happened._

Oliver: (Worried) Geoffrey?

_Feeling his neck he gets nothing of him. All of a sudden the gear stick changes gear & the hand break goes down moving the car forward & throwing Oliver back a bit. _

Oliver: (Surprised) What the hell?

_He tries operating the gear stick which doesn't work then attempts trying the breaks in front with no success. Climbing back he opens up a compartment in front of his seat & pulls out a crossbow he has stashed there. The limo stops right across the train track. Breathing heavily Oliver holding the crossbow looks about nervously. A sound comes through from the inbuilt speakers in the limo._

Madman: Hello Oliver.

_Hearing this Oliver talks._

Oliver: Who is this?

Madman: That shouldn't be your concern what should be is whether you win the game or not.

_Oliver appears confused hearing this._

Oliver: (Confused) Game what game? Whaddya talking about?

Madman: Hangman the game of letters. You're a very controlled man Oliver this should be easy for you. The 11:35 from Smallville to Metropolis is running on time. Win the game, or you'll be catching a ride the hard way.

Oliver: What do I have to do?

Madman: Call out a letter. Guess the phrase. Lose the game, lose your life. Hurry, Oliver.

_The train whistle blows which Oliver sees in distance._

Oliver: Uh, "A."

Madman: Too obvious.

Oliver: "E." "O."

Madman: Lucky guess.

Oliver: "T."

Madman: Wrong again.

_Looking left he sees the train coming closer._

Oliver: (Worried) Um, "G."

Madman: Sorry.

Oliver: "S."

Madman: No. Would you like a hint? It's a lesson I learned from you.

_Seeing the car in front the train blows it's whistle at it. _

Oliver: (Worried) "M." "C." "R," "y," "N." No mercy! That's it the answers "No Mercy"!

_The train continues whistling at the limo._

Oliver: (Worried) What're you waiting for that's the correct answer move the car.

Madman: Yes it is but you didn't say it in the correct time limit so you lose.

Oliver: What? You never told me there was a time limit.

Madman: I didn't need to because I thought you'd get the answer before then & you didn't so there you go. Goodbye Oliver.

_Looking on horrified Oliver speaks._

Oliver: (Horrified) No wait come back.

_Turning sideways he tries to open the door but fails. Hearing the train really close now Oliver turns round looking on at his impending doom. But just as the trains about to kill him Oliver leaps outta his seat literally as the car jolts up in the air & the train passes underneath it. Wondering what's happened Oliver looks out the window as the car moves forward towards the other side of the road away from the track. Coming downward the car lowers safely till it touches the ground. Wondering how's he's alive still Oliver sees the door open & notices Supergirl standing right outside it. _

Supergirl: (Concerned) Are you okay Oliver?

Oliver: (Surprised) Kara? I'm alive.

Supergirl: Yes. Your car had been tampered with so the driver wasn't in control.

_Hearing his name Oliver leans forward._

Oliver: Geoffrey?

Supergirl: No he's dead.

_Oliver leans back._

Oliver: Jesus Christ. I could've died.

Supergirl: If I hadn't come along you would've yes. What happened Oliver?

_Looking at her Oliver answers._

Oliver: I don't know Kara. I really don't know.

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LOIS LANE

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN

PERRY WHITE

JIMMY OLSEN

MATTHEW MURDOCK

MADMAN

Metropolis Courthouse Few Hours Later

_Chloe Sullivan & Linda Lee are sitting next together as they hear blind prosecution lawyer Matt Murdock talking to the jury as he makes his final summary to them. _

Matt Murdock: This case is irrefutable members of the jury. Mr Davidson raped, & murdered his wife after he found out she had an affair with Mr Robertson then attempted to frame him so he wouldn't get caught for it. This mans dangerous & a menace to society & if not locked up could do it again to some poor other woman he meets. I ask that your verdict come back as guilty.

_Turning round he walks back towards his seat which seeing the outline of it with his eyes sits down. The judge hearing the case speaks._

Judge: Members of the jury you've heard both sides of the story & seen the evidence. I ask that you go away & examine this then return with your verdict.

_An usher speaks._

Usher: All rise.

_Everyone does this as the judge & jury go off. Getting outta there seats Chloe & Linda turn round to leave. _

Chloe: Huh I wonder what'll happen?

Linda: Don't know. That's for the jury to decide.

Chloe: Yeah but the guy's guilty obviously I mean look at the evidence.

Linda: That maybe but our jobs to research & report what happens not talk about possibilities.

Chloe: (Relenting) Yeah I know. Come on.

_Just as there about to walk away Matt comes up to them._

Matt Murdock: So girls how do you think I did?

Linda: Okay. You made some good arguments.

Matt Murdock: Fat lot of good they'll do though. He'll probably walk.

Linda: You did the best you could which's all anyone can do.

_He smiles at her._

Matt Murdock: (Smiling) You right there Linda. I just hate it when justice doesn't win.

_Linda looks at him sympathetically._

Linda: (Sympathetic) I know.

Chloe: Hey even if he does walk you've got a lot of press coverage from it for a blind guy.

_Realising her comment Chloe apologies. _

Chloe: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean that.

_Matt smiles at her._

Matt Murdock: (Smiling) It's okay Miss. Sullivan I'm used to comments like that don't worry.

Chloe: Oh okay. Thanks.

Matt Murdock: No worries. Listen I was wondering Linda if your not busy tomorrow would you like to go out to dinner with me?

_Hearing this Linda appears a little shocked._

Linda: Oh I um.

_Chloe pips in before Linda can say the rest._

Chloe: Sure she would. Linda doesn't have anything on tomorrow do you?

_Hearing this Linda looks horrified at her but not to show face turns back to Matt._

Linda: No I don't. I'd be honoured.

_Hearing this Matt smiles._

Matt Murdock: Great. I'll pick you up from yours at 7 then.

Linda: Right see you then.

Matt Murdock: Okay. Goodbye.

_Turning right he walks off & leaves. _

Linda: (Horrified) Chloe what the hell was that for?

Chloe: Well if I hadn't answered for you, you wouldn't have. I mean come on he's a great guy. Cute, successful, blind which adds great quality to him & a top notch lawyer. What more could you want.

Linda: Well I can't back out now because I said yes.

Chloe: So what's the problem?

Linda: The problem is I don't have a dress.

_Chloe smiles at this. _

Chloe: (Smiling) Then we'll have to get you one won't we.

Daily Planet Newsroom Later

_Chloe's finishing writing up the about court case earlier. Perry comes outta his office. _

Perry: Sullivan you finished that story yet?

_Looking up Chloe speaks. _

Chloe: Just doing it chief.

Perry: Right.

_He walks back into his office. Linda comes up with a few more folders which she puts on Chloe's desk. _

Linda: There you go Chloe. That's the last of the research.

Chloe: Thanks Linda.

Linda: No Problems.

_Oliver comes out the elevator walking towards Perry's office. He sees the two girls chatting & a man wearing sunglasses coming up behind them._

Matt Murdock: Hey Linda.

_Linda turns round hearing him._

Linda: Hey Matt.

Matt Murdock: I was just checking whether you still remember about our date tomorrow.

Linda: Yeah I remember.

Matt Murdock: Oh right. I didn't know if you'd forgotten that's all.

Linda: No I haven't forgotten.

Matt Murdock: Oh good. I'll see you tomorrow night then.

Linda: Yeah see you tomorrow bye.

_Matt turns rounds & leaves using his aiding stick. _

Chloe: Whoa that guy's got it bad.

Linda: Really why?

_Jimmy coming up to them speaks._

Jimmy: Because he wouldn't just come here to remind you of your date if he didn't like you.

Linda: You think he does?

Jimmy: Oh yeah. I'm a man trust me. Here you go babe.

_He hands her a cup of coffee & leaves._

Chloe: Thanks sweetie.

_Seeing Jimmy go then Linda Oliver comes over to Chloe._

Oliver: Hey Chloe what was Matt Murdock doing here?

Chloe: Um he was just talking to Linda. Hey how do you know him?

Oliver: Queen Industries used him couple of times. What did he want?

Chloe: Oh he was just reminding Linda about their date there going on tomorrow night.

_Try not to look jealous Oliver answers._

Oliver: Really? Wow that's great.

Chloe: Yeah it sure is.

_Taking her printed copy of her story she gets up outta her desk & goes to over Perry's office leaving Oliver feeling little uptight. _

Lois's Desk Metropolis Inquisitor Next Day

_Lois's sitting there staring at two pictures of "Green Arrow" & "Supergirl". A colleague seeing the pictures in front talks._

Greg: Come on Lois how long's it goanna take you to stop thinking about them?

Lois: When I unmask them Greg.

Greg: & how long have you tried doing that? I'd concentrate on something if I were you.

Lois: Oh I will do when I finally reveal them.

Talon

_Clark & Linda are sitting there drinking coffee._

Linda: It's just a date Cuz not the Spanish inquisition. I don't know what your so worried about.

Clark: I'm worried he might find out who your really are.

_Linda laughs hearing this._

Linda: (Laughing) & how'll he do that Clark he's blind.

Clark: True but he may hear you change or do something. Blind people have very good hearing you know.

Linda: Yes well I didn't really wanna go out with him but Chloe stopped that so I've no choice. Anyway he's a great guy & it's just dinner. Look I know your just protecting me but I have to stand on my own two feet sometime cuz.

Clark: (Relenting) Yeah I know but I can't help worrying though.

_Leaning forward she touches his right arm. _

Linda: I know.

_Chloe comes downstairs from her & Lois's apartment. _

Chloe: Hey ready Linda?

Linda: Sure yep.

Clark: Ready for what?

Chloe: Dress shopping. We're heading into Metropolis to find her one for her date.

Clark: Oh right have a nice time then.

Chloe: We will.

_The 2 girls walk down & outta the shop._

Outside Department Store 

_Chloe & Linda are walking into the department store as a guy across the road takes pictures of Linda._

Inside Department Store

_The girls come up to the women's wear. _

Chloe: Okay I'll look over here whilst you look over there.

Linda: Alright then.

_The 2 go there separate ways. Over in the posh area department Oliver's there getting a suit. _

Store Employee: What sorter suit do you need sir?

Oliver: One for a charity bash.

Store Employee: Alright then we will just take down your measurements & order that for you.

Oliver: Thank you very much.

Store Employee: Not at all Mr. Queen.

_He sprawls off to do that. Linda walking accidentally over in Oliver's direction doesn't notice him seeing her looking at some expensive women's dresses. Eyeing a low floor length back crisscross black one a female assistant comes over to her. _

Female Assistant: Anything you fancy miss?

Linda: I'm not sure yet.

Female Assistant: Well you have expensive taste I must say so.

_Looking at the price label Linda realises what she means. _

Linda: Oh I didn't realise I'd wondered over here I'm sorry. This's way outta my price range.

Female Assistant: No that's okay. It's a pity really. This would've suited you.

Linda: Really?

Female Assistant: Absolutely. I've been in this business 15 years so I know about sizing men & women up.

Linda: Well we can all dream I suppose hey.

Female Assistant: Oh definitely.

_The assistant leaves as Linda goes back over towards Chloe's direction. Oliver looking at Linda turns his head back towards the dress she saw. The guy he spoke to earlier comes back again._

Store Employee: The tailors ready now sir if you'll come this way.

Oliver: Yeah sure.

_Oliver follows him into the changing room. _

Queen Penthouse

_Chloe & Kara walk in through the elevator doors bag less. _

Chloe: Hey just because we didn't find a dress doesn't mean we can't sort something out upstairs.

_Stopping dead in their tracks they see the dress Kara saw earlier on hung up. Walking round Chloe studies it _

Chloe: Whoa now that's a dress_._

_She notices the designer label._

Chloe: & an expensive one to. Hey have you been holding out on me Kara?

_Seeing a note lying on the table Kara picks it up._

Kara: No I didn't buy this Chloe Oliver must've.

Chloe: What makes you think he did?

Kara: Because A. The dress is hung up here & not delivered to my desk at the Planet via courier. B. I eyed this one up at the store when I accidentally veered into the posh section which Oliver must've been in. C. This notes written in his hand & D. Oliver knows this's way outta my price range.

Chloe: So what're you goanna do wear it?

Kara: Course not.

Chloe: Of come on Kara do you know how many women get the chance to wear a dress like this & secondly you don't have an evening dress.

Kara: Which I don't need to wear. I can perfectly use something I've got upstairs thank you.

Chloe: Oh Kara you are so clueless sometimes you know that.

_Time lapse later Oliver's sitting at his desk looking at his laptop. Hearing the intercom go he answers it._

Receptionist: Mr. Queen there's a Mr. Murdock here.

Oliver: Oh right send him up.

Receptionist: Yes sir.

_Lifting his hand of the intercom Oliver leans back uneasily. Hearing the elevator ping the door opens revealing Matt walk out in a black tie & suit. Oliver seeing him gets up. Matt calls out when he hears this._

Matt Murdock: Is that you Linda?

_Oliver answers him. _

Oliver: No she's just getting changed upstairs still.

Matt Murdock: Oh right.

_He ponders who it is before recognising the voice. _

Matt Murdock: Hey I recognise that voice. Mr. Queen?

_Seeing his shape outlined Matt moves towards it & shakes his hand. _

Oliver: Yes you did some business for my company a of couple times.

Matt: Whoa I didn't know Linda lived in a penthouse. I thought she was just a researcher.

Oliver: She is. I invited her to stay here when she had no where else to go.

Matt Murdock: Oh right I see.

_Hearing some footsteps come downstairs the 2 guys turn left seeing Linda wearing Oliver's dress, matching purse, black high heels shoes & a silk scarf. Her hairs curled & half tied up. Seeing her Oliver feels his throat lump up. _

Linda: (Smiling) Wow I didn't know you two were talking about me.

_Seeing her outline Matt smiles. _

Matt Murdock: (Smiling) Well how can we not talk about such a pretty little lady.

Linda: Even though you can't see me or how I'm dressed?

Matt Murdock: (Smiling) I don't need to see a woman to know whether she's good or not. & I'm sure whatever your wearing's nice.

Linda: (Smiling) Oh well I'll take that as a compliment then.

_Oliver tries not to show his jealously at their quick connection. _

Oliver: So where you two going then?

Matt Murdock: Delphy's in the city. We've a reservation booked there.

Oliver: Oh right. Well have a good time then I'm just going upstairs.

Matt Murdock: We will. Goodbye Mr. Queen.

Linda: Yeah bye Oliver.

Oliver: Goodbye Linda.

_Turning round he goes towards the stairs & stops halfway as he sees Linda hold Matt's arm & walk out the room. Turning back he sees a hand wallop him in the face with a heavy object which knocks him unconscious onto the floor. _

Inquisitor Car Park Later

_Lois comes outta the paper talking to Chloe on the phone as she goes over to her car._

Lois: (Talking To Chloe) I've just come out now Cuz so I'll be back in half hour.

_Chloe talks to her on the other end._

Chloe: Okay see you soon Lois.

_Lois hangs up just as someone comes up behind & grabs her by the arms._

_Lois shouts._

Lois: (Shouting) Hey.

_& lifts her legs up against the door to free herself from them. The person _

_puts a cloth of chloroform on her mouth to stop her screaming. Not able to resist Lois slumps to the floor & the person drags her away._

Outside Delphy's A Few Hours Later

_Matt & Linda come outta the restaurant & walk down the street. _

Matt Murdock (Smiling, Laughing) Whoa I never knew that happened Linda.

Linda: Oh yeah the moment Aunt Martha opened the door & saw Clark in his towel & Lois just his blouse the look on her face was priceless so I hear.

Matt Murdock: (Smiling, Laughing) Yeah she probably thought they were doing something in the shower. Oh I'd like to have seen that if I could've.

Linda: Yeah that's definitely a classic picture moment.

Matt Murdock: (Smiling, Laughing) Oh I'm sure it was.

_Pausing for a moment Matt speaks._

Matt Murdock: Hey listen I've had a great Linda.

Linda: Me to.

Matt Murdock: It's nice going out with someone who doesn't see my blindness as an obstacle.

Linda: Yeah well it's not my place to judge you on that. I know blind people don't like seeing people helping them because they can do things themselves. & your no different just because you can't see.

Matt Murdock: Absolutely.

_Stopping where they are Matt turns round & looks at her. _

Matt Murdock: You know I've never meet anyone quite like you Linda.

Linda: Oh really how so?

Matt Murdock: Your strong, outspoken, quite tall, soft spoken. Half the things on my woman list.

Linda: Oh yeah what're the other half?

Matt Murdock: Long hair, blonde or brunette, medium or full lips, great fighter.

Linda: Well I have some of those things but I don't fight though.

Matt Murdock: Oh that's okay the other things suit me fine.

_Walking a little onward they hear a plane go by high in the sky. Matt smiles at that._

Matt Murdock: Huh I'd sure like to do that.

Linda: What fly in a plane?

Matt Murdock: No just soar in the air like a bird. It's always been a wish of mine even before I was blind.

_Turning her head up in the air Linda looks up smiling. _

Linda: (Smiling) Well who knows maybe god might grant your wish someday.

_Looking up Matt talks._

Matt Murdock: Maybe.

_Turning round they both look at each other & slowly move forward & kiss. But their happiness is short lived though when Linda feels a sharp pain in her back & slumps to the floor as an unseen Kryptonite bullets fired from a gun. Matt tries catching her but has no luck. _

Matt Murdock: (Worried) Linda!

_Kneeling beside her he feels the blood on his hands._

Matt Murdock: Oh god.

_Coming up behind him the assailant who kidnapped Oliver & Lois hits Matt on the head with the back of his gun then drags Linda away as Matt slumps to floor. _

Abandoned Warehouse Few Hours Later

_Lying in the middle of the floor Oliver wakes up seeing lots of TV screens scattered around the room. All of a suddenly the screens come on revealing a hooded man inside a grey mask. _

Madman: Hello, Oliver. How does it feel to be so helpless?

_Hearing his voice Oliver gets up recognising it. _

Oliver: I'll let you know if it ever happens.

Madman: Now, that's the winning spirit I know born from a billionaire. Let's see if it keeps you alive.

Oliver: So, what do you want? Huh?

_Pressing a button the square underneath Oliver lights up making his feet burn a little._

Oliver: (In Pain) AAH!

Madman: I wanna play another game.

_He does what he just did to Oliver again._

Oliver: AAH!

_He breaths heavily. _

Madman: Hello again, Oliver.

Oliver: Where am I?

Madman: In a hell of your own making.

Oliver: Who are you?

Madman: Just another one of the many faceless people your greed destroyed.

_Oliver laughs._

Oliver: (Laughing) Your mistaken pal. I've never been greedy.

Madman: You were before you got stranded on that island after your ship was wrecked. You didn't care about anyone or anything just making money. Oliver Queen party boy rich billionaire who slept with one girl to the next. Guy's like you make honest people sick.

Oliver: That obviously narrows down who you might be doesn't it?

Madman: Oh you may not know me, but I certainly know you. You're a man above it all commanding your workers to carry the burden of your empire. They toil while you profit.

Oliver: Yeah well you don't know me well otherwise you'd know how things have changed now. Besides things happen like that sometimes It's called running a business! That's how it works!

Madman: Not anymore. Now you're goanna have to get your own hands dirty. Bright, isn't it? Oh, well, now. What do we have here? Take a closer look. Go on.

_Oliver looks at the table seeing a pair of scales on them. _

Madman: Not exactly spring water, is it? A good story always needs a hook, wouldn't you agree?

_Looking up Oliver stares at the man._

Oliver: Alright. What happens now?

Madman: Now we're goanna play another game. Would you like to see how it's played?

Oliver: Sure yeah. Show me.

Madman: These are the scales of justice. Fill the buckets with the liquid from the tap & balance them on the pole.

_Oliver sees the pole connecting the scales together & the tap at the other end of the room._

Madman: Succeed, & the door to this room will open.

_Seeing the liquid Oliver touches it which singes his hands a little._

Oliver: AAH!

Madman: Ah if only Geoffrey, could've moved the limo. Oh did I forget to mention the liquids flammable?

_Hearing this Oliver shouts out._

Oliver: (Shouting) He was my driver. An innocent man.

Madman: No one connected to you's innocent Oliver. Ready to play?

Oliver: No. No. Oliver Queen doesn't jump through hoops.

Madman: In 10 minutes, flames beneath your feet will consume this room. Balance the scales or burn for your sins. What'll it be Oliver?

_Not having a choice Oliver participates. Time lapse later Oliver's walking slowly as he's balancing the scales on top his naked shoulders exposing the top half of his shirtless body & bare feet. _

Madman: Getting a little warm? How does it feel the flames licking at your heels, every step blistering pain? I'll bet a pair of those $1,000 Italian shoes you favour

would real make a difference right about now, wouldn't they? I must say I'm impressed how your handling the scales Oliver you obviously know how to break a sweat.

Oliver: I've done a lot more than that mate. Sweat's something I'm very familiar with.

Madman: Of course it is Oliver I know all about your colourful life. Your mother & father tragically killed after a bomb went of on their plane. Your father having secret meetings with Dr Virgil Swan, Edward Teague & Lionel Luthor. You inheriting their millions going to Excelsior Academy meeting Lex Luthor bullying him & killing his best friend Duncan with you & your mates. Getting stranded on the island for over a year surviving & then going back to Stars City & becoming Green Arrow. Accidentally killing that father of 2.

_Hearing Oliver looks up angry._

Oliver: That wasn't my fault.

Madman: Oh did I hit a nerve? Tell a lie long enough & you'll believe it's true. You're running outta time. Do you wanna tell me what you've learned from this game before the flesh sears from your bones?

Oliver: Yeah. You talk too much. Shut up.

Madman: Careful. It's not good getting too cocky. Remember the scales of justice are hard to balance

_Coming up to the other pole situated at the other end of the room Oliver slowly lifts the scales of his shoulders making them shake a little. _

Madman: Careful, careful.

_He lowers them slowly onto the pole which sinks into the floor a little successfully opening the door over by the side._

Madman: Congratulations on your acquittal.

_Oliver pants sweating heavily & walks through the door. _

Second Room 

_Coming he sees more things situated here. _

Oliver: What? Another game?

Madman: Yes. But this time, you're goanna need partners to help you through the dark times.

_The middle of the room lights up revealing 2 cages housing Lois in one & Linda bleeding in the other. Seeing them both Oliver looks shocked. _

Oliver: (Shocked) Lois! Linda.

_Noticing Oliver Lois shouts._

Lois: (Shouting) Oliver!

Oliver: Are you okay Lois?

Lois: (Worried) I think so. I don't know about Linda.

_Turning her head she looks at her. Oliver does so to wondering about her._

Oliver: (Thinking To Himself) Kryptonite.

_Lois looks at the Madman. _

Lois: (Angry) Let us go you son of a bitch.

_The Madman looks at Lois._

Madman: Mind you temper Miss. Lane otherwise you might die earlier than expected.

Oliver: No wait she has nothing to do with this. Neither does Linda.

Madman: Oh they've everything to do with this Oliver. You love Lois yet you fancy her.

_He points to half conscious Linda. _

Madman: Maybe even more who knows.

_Trying not to show off his guilty face Oliver laughs._

Oliver: (Laughing) Your wrong there pal.

Madman: Oh really? Why did you let her stay at your Penthouse & employ her at the Daily Planet?

Oliver: Because she had no-where to go. & my Chief Editor employed her not me.

Madman: Well things have worked out for you haven't they. You've 2 beautiful women all at once but then you can have anything you want can't you.

Oliver: Look I told you before I don't fancy Linda.

Madman: Oh come on Oliver I know when your lying & you know it's not good to do that man. Just tell Lois the truth.

Lois: Oliver is he right? Is it true?

_Linda tries looking up weakly wanting to know the truth. Looking at her then Lois Oliver quickly thinks up of a half truth. _

Oliver: In parts yes. I did fancy Linda before I meet you but then she left & you came along so.

_Hearing this Lois appears a little upset but also angry. _

Lois: (Upset, Angry) Why didn't you tell me before Ollie?

Oliver: Because I knew you wouldn't want Linda staying with me if you knew the truth.

Lois: A relationships about trust Ollie. Telling the truth.

Oliver: Yes I know. I won't lie again I promise.

Madman: Oh please I've heard enough. Now it's my turn.

_Pushing another button a silver sheet falls onto the floor revealing a board with a phrase stuck on it. Oliver goes over looking at it. _

Oliver: "A toad like fever"? I don't understand this.

Madman: Shift your perceptions. Shift...your...perceptions.. their lives are in your hands. But only one will live. Who's it goanna be I wonder?

_Water starts slowly rising in Lois & Linda's cages. _

Oliver: No wait! You can't make me choose between them.

Madman: Yes I can Oliver. I can do anything I want.

Matt's Room Metropolis General 

_A Nurses just finishing stitching up Matt's head._

Nurse: Your head should hold with these stitches inside but it will take a while for it to heal.

Matt Murdoch: Okay thank you.

_The Nurse taking of her gloves & throwing them in the bin leaves as Clark & Chloe enter inside. _

Chloe: (Worried) Matt?

_Hearing her voice he turns his head. _

Matt: Chloe?

Chloe: We heard what happened. Are you alright?

Matt Murdock: Nothing that a couple of pain killers won't do yeah.

Clark: What happened?

Matt Murdock: (Worried) I don't know everything was going great & then I heard a bang & Linda was shot.

_Hearing this Chloe appears surprised._

Chloe: (Surprised) Shot?

Matt Murdock: (Upset) Yeah. I tried catching her but she fell to the ground bleeding.

_The 2 people look at each other wondering what happened. Chloe mouths out Kryptonite to Clark._

Clark: & you?

Matt Murdock: The guy who took Linda hit me on the head with the back of his gun knocking me out. I came to a little later here. Who could've done this?

Chloe: We don't know but it might be linked to my Cousin Lois.

_Matt's confused hearing this._

Matt Murdock: (Confused) Your Cousin?

Chloe: She phoned to say she'd be home from work in half hour but she never showed up.

Matt Murdock: You think she might've been kidnapped by whoever took Linda?

Clark: It's possible.

Matt Murdock: God if anything's happened to her or she's dead.

Chloe: I don't believe that Matt. Linda's a strong woman she'll be alright.

Matt Murdock: I hope so.

Penthouse 

_Clark & Chloe come outta the elevator looking for Oliver._

Chloe: Oliver it's Clark & Chloe we need your help.

_Not hearing anything Clark speaks._

Clark: Maybe he's not here.

Chloe: He's here I saw him leave the Planet.

Clark: Unless he's upstairs.

Chloe: I'll go check you stay here.

_She does that & comes down 5 minutes later._

Chloe: He's not there.

Clark: Then where is he?

Second Room

_Lois, Oliver & Linda are trying to solve the next game. _

Oliver: (Confused) "A toad like fever"! That doesn't make any sense.

Lois: (Worried) It has to mean something Ollie.

_Looking down she continues seeing the water rising up._

Lois: (Worried) Hurry. Have you ever heard it before?

_Looking at the letters Oliver answers._

Oliver: No. Wait.

_Trying to stay afloat the best she can Linda seeing the letters answers weekly. _

Linda: (Weakly) There not the same.

_Lois looks at her. _

Lois: What?

Linda: (Weakly) The first letters of the words. The "t" & the "f" are capitals, but not the "a" at the beginning & the "l" in "like." "T," "F."

_Muzzling over it Oliver speaks. _

Oliver: Right, right. He said it was a -what did he say? He said it was uh...shift - shift - shift your perception!

Linda: It's an anagram where the true meaning of the words scrambled.

_Lois swimming afloat in the rising water finally gets the answer. _

Lois: A word puzzle! It's a word puzzle!

_Realizing that Oliver shouts excitedly._

Oliver: (Shouting, Excitedly) Yes.

_Running over he quickly sorts the words out & puts them into order._

Oliver: "V," "I," "L." "Evil." "To dare fake evil." It's gibberish.

Linda: (Weakly) No Oliver There's meaning in it somewhere. You just have to look!

_The water going above her forces Linda down into the water seeping blood into it. She gasps for breath. Seeing Linda Oliver instinctively rushes forward._

Oliver: (Concerned) Linda!.

_Lois in the same predicament talks. _

Lois: (Worried) Oliver.

_Seeing her Oliver rushes back over to the letters._

Oliver: Okay Queen come on you can do this.

_Realizing the truth Oliver looks up at the man._

Oliver: You want me to fail don't you? You want me to watch them die? (Shouting Angrily) Is that what you want?

Lois: Oliver! You have to do this.

_He shakes his head._

Oliver: (Shaking head) He wants me to fail. To...fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. He said the truths obscured with double meaning. Double. Double meaning. No mercy. Uh...greed. Grab. Take. Take, take, take. Take, take. Do take. Over...takeover. Failed takeover! Failed takeover! The answers "failed takeover!"

_He quickly arranges the letters to form the message. _

Oliver: Failed takeover! Apex. It's Apex. Lois, Linda.

Chloe's Desk

_Clark & Jimmy watching the CCTV footage of the Inquisitor newspapers car park look up in failure. Chloe comes over to them._

Chloe: Anything?

Jimmy: Not much his face in the car parks shielded but in the video of Olivers building he's seen going in & coming out in a secret direction.

Clark: I found this at his apartment.

_Clark shows them a chipped device._

Clark: I know it doesn't seem much but everything in Oliver's place is immaculate so when I found this.

_Jimmy taking it has a look. _

Jimmy: Whoa. This isn't your standard issue. This was homemade by somebody who really knew what they were doing. High res, wireless carrier...

Clark: Is it transmitting?

Jimmy: No, it's powered down. But if we juice it up, I might be able to piggyback the transmission & trace where it's located.

Chloe: Let's try it.

_Jimmy hooks the device up to a few electrical stuffs which he then types some information into the computer. Perry comes outta his office wondering what's going on._

Perry: Jesus kids what the Sam hill you doing here now?

Chloe: Trying to find Linda chief she's missing.

Perry: Oh right. Hope you find her.

Jimmy: Will do chief.

_Looking onscreen they see some info come up._

Chloe: It's transmitting on a rotational code. I'll see if I can hack the sequence & locate the termination point.

Clark: Hurry.

_Chloe types in some stuff on the computer. _

Jimmy: I'm just goanna go get coffees.

Chloe: Okay thanks Jimmy.

_He goes of & does that. The 2 comrades talk about Kara._

Clark: How did the person know how to shoot Kara?

Chloe: He must know who she really is meaning he must know about Oliver & Lois to.

Clark: Is there anything I can do to make this go faster?

Chloe: Not unless computer skills are one of your abilities. Signal's strong, minimal degradation, which means it must be local. Got it. 8320 Vermont Avenue. Five miles from here.

Clark: Great.

_Jimmy comes back with the coffees._

Jimmy: Find something?

Chloe: An address not far from here.

Jimmy: Great. I'll stay here encase anything turns up.

Chloe: Right we'll take my car.

_Getting up she & Clark race out the room. _

Second Room

_Turning round Oliver sees Lois pounding against the glass wall of her cage & Linda floating unconsciously in hers. _

Madman: Genuine concern for 2 other people? Wow, wow you have certainly changed Oliver.

Oliver: (Concerned) I gave you right answer let them go.

Madman: & I said when you got the correct answer you had to choose. So who's it goanna be Oliver? Who you goanna choose?

_Seeing them both Oliver looks heart broke at the decision he's gotta make. _

Madman: Hurry Oliver times running out.

_Knowing what he must do Oliver answers._

Oliver: (Frantic) Lois alright I choose Lois.

Madman: Very well.

_The door to her cage opens springing her forth from it. Getting up she coughs. Oliver hugs her._

Oliver: (Concerned) You alright Lois?

_She nods her head._

Lois: (Nodding her head) I'm okay Ollie.

_Breaking quickly she runs over & moves the board over towards Linda's cage & rams that against it a few times cracking the shell & freeing her to the ground. Moving the board away Lois quickly bends down feeling Linda's neck. _

Lois: (Worried) Oh god she's not breathing.

_She looks up at Oliver._

Lois: (Looking At Ollie) Ollie help me.

_Coming over he & Lois perform mouth to mouth & CPR._

Lois: Come on Linda.

_She pumps Linda's chest again as Oliver breathes into her mouth. Trying a 5th time they hear a slight gasp as Linda spurts out water from her mouth & her chest slowly rises & up & down._

Lois: (Relived) Oh thank god.

_Looking up she sees them both._

Linda: (Weakly) Oliver? Lois?

Oliver: (Concerned) Your okay?

Linda: (Weakly) My back hurts.

_She coughs up blood. Oliver & Lois move Linda sideways slowly & look worried as they see her wounds worse. Lois looks at Oliver. _

Lois: (Worried) Oh god she needs a hospital.

_Oliver looks up at the man._

Oliver: Okay we won your game. Now let us out.

Madman: As you wish.

_The door above the stairs opens revealing another obstacle. _

Lois: Wait, wait. Wait. What's up here?

Madman: Freedom or death, depending on the outcome of your final game.

Oliver: You expect us to walk right into another trap?

Madman: No but you could stay right here & wait for the floor to be electrified.

_Electricity crackles. Lois gets jolted a little. _

Lois: Aaahhh!

Oliver: Come on!

_Oliver quickly lifts Linda & carries her with them as he & Lois run up the stairs into a waiting elevator._

Elevator

_Coming in the door closes. The couple look at each other._

Lois: Oliver I forgive you.

Oliver: For what?

Lois: Fancying Linda.

Oliver: Lois.

Lois: Please it's alright. It was before we met & nothing's happened now so. This actually explains why you went with her when we got hit by that perfume before Christmas. Chloe said there had to have been an underlining attraction for it to have worked. Now I understand why.

Oliver: Lois.

Lois: It's all forgotten Ollie let's just try get outta here.

_The Madman appears on the TV screen by the side of them._

Madman: If you succeed that is or die. You've destroyed so many lives without any consideration, all to win your own games. Let's see if you can do the same when the life in the balance is someone you love.

_Pressing a button he opens up box inside the elevator revealing a gun. _

Madman: One bullet. Kill Lois Lane win your freedom. Or she kills you. Winner goes free. Linda's dead soon anyway so she's outta the equation.

_Oliver looks angrily at the man. _

Oliver: (Angry) No wait! We're not playing any more games.

Madman: There's an explosive charge attached to the elevator cable above your head. If one if you isn't dead in two minutes, you both lose. Your decision.

_The clock besides starts ticking. _

Warehouse Floor Below

_Clark & Chloe are there looking for them in different directions. Their talking on their cells._

Chloe: Clark, how close are you? I'm in the east side of the building.

_Coming up to some stairs Chloe stops. _

Chloe: I think I found them up there. Hold on.

_On the west side Clark answers back. _

Clark: Chloe there's no one here. They must have re-routed the signal in case we found the camera. Clark.

Elevator

_The clocks ticking down still._

Lois: (Upset) Oliver you can take Linda out & save her. Just do it.

Oliver: (Upset) No Lois your life's as important as mine is.

Lois: (Upset) Oliver I don't have anything to lose you do.

Oliver: (Upset) Yes you do. You have family I don't. They'd be devastated if you were gone. Please save yourself.

_Lois shakes her head._

Lois: (Shaking Head Upset) No I can't.

Oliver: You know I always hoped things would turn out different between us.

Lois: Don't blame yourself Ollie.

Oliver: Yes I do. I always look out for everyone else before myself & the people I care about most suffer because of it. Well not anymore.

_Picking up the gun he presses it against his chin whilst holding Linda & pulls the trigger. Lois shouts out in terror thinking Oliver's dead._

Lois: (Shouting) NO!

_The clock on the wall stops ticking. _

Floor Below

_Chloe & Clark are still talking on their phones. _

Clark: Chloe? What happened?

Chloe: The feed was terminated at the source. I'm trying to back-trace the location. The signal's bouncing all over the place, trying to throw us off.

Elevator

_The masked man appears beside them by the elevator. _

Madman: A selfless act from Oliver Queen. Life's full of surprises. So's death.

_Oliver looks at him angrily._

Oliver: (Angrily) You bastard.

Floor Below

Chloe: I got it. They're somewhere upstairs.

Clark: Where?

Chloe: It's goanna take a minute to narrow it down. Start heading West more & I'll meet you there.

Clark: Okay

Elevator 

Madman: There's no escaping, Oliver. The charges have been primed. One touch of a button, & Queen Industries mourns it's CEO.

Oliver: You were never goanna let us go, were you?

Madman: Your right I wasn't. You may've changed Oliver but you were still a

master manipulator once. You should know that some games are rigged.

Oliver: Why didn't you just kill me in the limo?

Madman: Because I wanted to watch you suffer like I did.

_He takes of his mask to reveal a plain ordinary man. Looking at him Oliver recognises him after a while._

Oliver: Wait I know you somewhere.

Madman: Yes you hostilely took over my company making me redundant & bankrupt. I lost my house, my wife, my children. An entire life gone because of your little game with Apex. I'm no-one. Just another piece of Oliver Queen's former nasty life collateral damage.

Oliver: This's between me & you. Not Lois & Linda Let them go. Please she needs a doctor.

_He points down to semi-conscious Linda he's holding. The Madman takes no notice of her. _

Madman: Oh does it hurt, Oliver? Knowing you're goanna watch them both die? The 2 people you'd sacrifice your life for.

Oliver: Let them go. Apex was my fault. All of it. I was young & foolish. I'm sorry.

Madman: That's all I wanted to hear.

_Holding a portable button he presses it causing the elevator to go down full force. Holding on tightly Oliver & Lois look at each other desperately not noticing semi-conscious Linda fire a heat blast at the elevators controls short circuiting it. The elevator starts slowing down as it carriers to the floor. _

Down Below Elevator

_Speeding in Clark & Chloe notice this & Clark catches it with his hands before it hit's the bomb. The couple look at each other wondering how there still alive. Clark opens the door seeing the 3 inside._

Chloe: (Relived) Lois?

_Running out they both hug each other._

Lois: (Hugging Chloe) Chloe.

Chloe: (Hugging Lois) Thank god your alright.

Clark: How's she Ollie?

_Looking down Oliver answers._

Oliver: (Worried) We need to get the bullet outta her Clark.

_Looking at the elevator Lois wonders how there still alive._

Lois: How are we still alive? The elevator should've killed us.

_Looking for an answer without revealing too much Clark notices the damaged elevator control panel. _

Clark: Um the controls got damaged.

_Lois & Oliver notice this._

Oliver: Whoa that was lucky.

Chloe: Yeah let's get outta here.

Lois: Right.

Chloe's Desk Next Day

_Chloe & Jimmy are talking there._

Jimmy: I'm just glad there alright.

Chloe: Yeah I don't know what I would've done if Lois had died.

Jimmy: God I never knew people could be that malicious sometimes.

Chloe: Well when you hold a grudge against someone for that long it can make you do all sorts of things.

Jimmy: Yeah I know.

_Coming outta his office Perry walks over to them._

Perry: Chloe how's Linda doing?

Chloe: Okay. Oliver's doctors got the bullet out & she's recuperating now.

Perry: That's good. Linda's lucky to be alive.

Chloe: She sure is Chief.

Kara/Linda's Room 

_Linda in bed asleep with Matt sitting on a chair beside her wakes up noticing him there._

Linda: Matt.

Matt Murdock: Hey Linda I'm glad your okay.

Linda: Yeah I probably look worse than I do I'm sure.

_He smiles at her._

Matt Murdock: (Smiling) No your alright.

_Linda sees his stitched head._

Linda: (Concerned) Matt what happened to you?

_Seeing what she's talking about he answers._

Matt Murdock: Ah nothing much just a big bang & a few stitches that's all.

_She looks at sympathetically._

Linda: (Sympathetic) Oh I'm so sorry.

Matt Murdock: Linda don't be. I should be sorry for not protecting you more.

Linda: Hey you couldn't have done anything that wasn't already done.

Matt Murdock: Yeah but that shouldn't be an excuse.

Linda: Look I'm alive & had the best doctors possible. I'm okay.

Matt Murdock: Yeah I know.

_He rises outta his chair using his aid stick. _

Matt Murdock: Listen I have to go back to New York. One of my sources has found evidence on a criminal I've been trying to find "The Kingpin".

_Hearing this Linda looks a little downhearted. _

Linda: (Little Downhearted) Oh okay.

Matt Murdock: For what it's worth though & despite what happened you're a really great girl Linda.

_She laughs a little._

Linda: (Laughing) Huh thanks.

_He smiles at her._

Matt Murdock: (Smiling) Your Welcome. I hope you get better soon. Goodbye Linda.

_Leaning forward he kisses her forehead then walks out the room._

Linda: Goodbye Matt.

_Turning her head she sighs slightly as Oliver comes in. _

Oliver: (Smiling) So how's my patient doing then?

_Looking back Kara answers him._

Kara: Oh okay. A few days rest & sunlight won't hurt until all the Kryptonite's outta my system as there was a high level concentration in it.

Oliver: Of course. Listen I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this Kara .

Kara: Hey no worries. Least it weren't your fault this time.

_Looking down Oliver laughs a little._

Oliver: (Laughing) No thank god.

_He looks back up._

Oliver: I just saw Matt leave.

_Kara thinks about him._

Kara: Yeah he had to go back to New York on a case.

_Oliver feels relived but guilty also at that._

Oliver: Oh right. I'm sure we'll see him again.

_Kara snorts out a little._

Kara: (Snorting) Unlikely. I meet a guy & loose him in a week. That's a record.

_Oliver looks at her sympathetically. _

Oliver: (Sympathetically) I'm sorry Kara.

Kara: Please don't be. My life's dangerous as it is anyway. Any guy who goes out with me will wind up getting hurt probably so I should just stick to finding out all those Phantoms instead.

_Oliver understands what she's saying a little. _

Oliver: Okay I'm just goanna go downstairs then.

Kara: Alright mate.

_Turning round he goes to leave but Kara stops him. _

Kara: Hey Oliver.

_He turns back again._

Oliver: Yes Kara?

Kara: Would you stay with me a while?

Oliver: Sure yeah.

_Coming over he climbs in beside her & pulls her close to him & hugs her. Tears roll down her face as he rests his head on top of her's. The camera holds onto them & fades._

The End. 


End file.
